What To Do
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: It is the Tween Choice awards. Sonny's first one! She TELLS chad not to rub it in their face if they when. But do they. Does Sonny? What do you think will happen? R&R! Hope u like it, storry waaaay better than summery!
1. The Beggining

Sonny walked into the prop house, and immediately stopped.

"Wow, who died in here?" Sonny asked, looking at her friends, who were just sitting. "I on the other hand am very happy."

Tawni stood up. "Sonny something very bad has happened to the entire cast. Even you."

"Ok, I am confused. I am not sad, I am very happy. Did you guys not find out that we got nominated for the Tween choice awards? That is awesome!" Sonny enthused.

"That is not awesome. That, my dear friend is horrible! We are going against Mackenzie Falls! They will win, and they will rub it in our face." Nico spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about? Me and Chad are dating, I am sure that they wouldn't do that, because of that particular fact. Come on guys, do you want me to go ask him, and make sure?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, and when we are right, you will see how horrible it is." Tawni told Sonny.

Sonny walked out of the prop house, and over to stage 1. Where Mackenzie Falls shoots.

"Hey, Sonny. What are you doing here? I thought you would be with the Random's." Chad laughed. Sonny shot him a look, and he immediately stopped laughing.

"They wanted me to come and ask you if for some strange reason you guys won the Tween Choice Award that you wouldn't rub it in our face. So will you?" Sonny asked, fearing.

"For some strange reason? Sonny, we are insanely popular, it wouldn't be strange reason, that we would win, it would be strange if we didn't. But if for some strange reason that we don't, we will not rub it in your face. But you have to promise the same thing." Chad told his girlfriend.

"Sure, Chad anything for you. I love you. And, you should know that I didn't mean it that way. I am sorry. And I love you." Chad hugged Sonny.

"But." Chad pulled away. "I am not sure they will say they wont rub it in your face." Chad said truthfully.

"Well, then if you wanna keep dating me, you will tell them, and make them know it inside and out. Ok, Chad?" Sonny told him in a warning voice.

"Umm, ya. I will make sure they d-don't do anything that will make us do something that we know we will never want to do. Um, bye Sonny. Have a good trip back." Chad pushed Sonny out of the door.

Sonny went back to her dressing room, totally forgetting about telling everyone about how the 'visit' went. Tawni barged through the dressing room doors, followed by Nico, Grady and even Zora.

"Hey, what happened over there? We thought you would come back to tell us the news. Oh, maybe you didn't come back because you didn't wanna tell us the bad news!" Tawni said.

"Actually I forgot, and there is no bad news. He said that he will talk to his 'crew' today and tell them not to rub it in our faces. See no bad news. Now go get ready for tonight, we have to look hot!" Sonny enthused.

"Sonny, it is just the Tween Choice Awards, it is not anything special." Tawni said, once everyone else left.

"But Tawni it is for me, I mean I have never been to one. And I want to be noticed. Be better, then what I could be. Go over the limits, be over and beyond." Sonny explained to her best friend.

"Ok, your really confusing me now. But whatever, I will go with whatever you say because you're my best friend." Tawni smiled.

"Awe, I'm gonna start crying. That was so cute! Wow, Tawni. I remember the first time we ever saw each other, I don't know why but you hated me. And I killed Putty Two-shoes. That was a funny time." Sonny laughed.

"Putty Two-shoes!" Tawni cried. "I almost forgot about him, I want Putty back!" Tawni walked over to her dresser.

"Darn! I forgot about that too. I am sorry Tawni, your 18! You've gotta forget about that. That was 2 years ago! He was just a stuffed kitty cat. You can get another one, which I don't know why you would, because you have lived these two years without remembering him, the only reason you remembered was because I told you. That should tell you that you have forgotten, moved on." Sonny told her best friend in the entire world.

Sonny and Tawni got ready. Sonny was wearing a flowy Silver dress, with sequent's adorning the bodice. The dress came down to mid knee level. And was made out of a light flowing material. Sonny's shoes, looked like, Silver heals. Sonny's hair, was done elegant curls.

Tawni on the other hand was wearing a: flowing pink halter neck floral dress, that came down to knee level. Along with strappy pink wedges. Tawni's hair looked like this: a curly side ponytail, with a flower attached to that ponytail.

Zora on the other hand. Was wearing a simple gold dress. It went down to the knee length. She was wearing gold hanging earrings. She was wearing, black pumps. Her hair, was a simple ponytail over her shoulder. Making it look as if she was just another ordinary person. She had a elegant bracelet, and a silver chain on.

Sonny and Tawni made their way over to the prop house, to wait for it to be time to leave. There was still a couple hours until they left.

When Sonny and Tawni got to the prop house, they made their way to the couch, and sat on it. They waited patiently for the others to come join them.

Zora entered the prop house, looking like a girl!

"Wow, Zora you look stunning!" Sonny stood up and hugged Zora.

"You too Sonny. I have never seen you dress up so nicely before. Wow, and thank you. I don't usually want people to think that I'm a girly girl." Zora explained.

"It is not a bad thing, for people to think you're a girly girl. Take me for an example. I'm always in a skirt or something, people call me girly girl. I don't care. Neither should you." Sonny smiled. "Take pride in yourself."

Chad walked in. "Wow, me lady looks hot!" Chad kissed Sonny on the cheek.

"Awe, thank you Chad! That is so nice of you. And, it barley took me anytime to put this outfit together. Really the part that took the longest was the make-up." Sonny chuckled. "Oh, and I am serious about if you guys win, if you rub it in our face, we are over."

"Don't worry babe I wont do that. Neither of us will. We are deciding to take the high road. I love you. Where is everybody?" Chad looking around the empty prop house.

"Well, Nico and Grady are still getting ready. And they are boys. I thought it took girls longer to get ready because we are girls. But apparently it takes _them longer to get ready." Sonny smiled. _

"_Hey, some men it takes longer because we are actors. We need to look good for fans. Other's just brush their hair, then they go. Not, me. Defiantly not me. I have to brush my hair so good that I can put my fingers through and not have any tangles. And, I have to have the perfect outfit." Chad laughed. _

"_I love you." Sonny smiled. _

"_I love you too." _


	2. Are they gonna be ok?

Every one arrived at the Tween Choice Awards. Sonny and Chad walked in.

"Hey, everyone! It is Channy!" A reporter said. Sonny and Chad walked over to him, he was also the person who declared Sonny as a thieve!

"Hey Ryan." Sonny said, kindly. She really didn't like him. Like he almost got her into jail for doing something she didn't do.

"Sonny, and Chad. How is America's hottest couple have to say about running for the same award?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, me and Chad have decided to take the high road. We will not rub it in each others face, if either one of us win. Whoever wins I will be fine with that." Sonny told the reporter, and the camera.

"Ok, well have fun tonight. Hope the best for both of you." Ryan said, closing the interview. Before Chad left, he whispered into the camera 'Were gonna win'. Sonny sorda caught him, but she just tried to forget about it.

Sonny and Chad found their seats. Chad was sitting beside his Mackenzie Falls people, and Sonny was sitting beside her So Random's. And yet they were still sitting together! That is just awesome!

It was the time, the time. To figure out who was going to win, So Random, or Mackenzie Falls.

Drums began to play, a person came out to the stage. He started to talk.

"Well, you guys caught me off guard. I am here for one reason. Who the Tween Choice Award for the Teen show of the year is. And your nominees are, So Random. And Mackenzie." he started. Taking a piece of paper out of the envelope. "Wow, I never thought I would live to see today. Anyways. And the winner is, wait for it, wait for it. So Random! I know it is shocking!"

Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady all screamed their way up to the stage. Sonny collected the trophy. Tawni stood in front of the mic.

"OMG I never saw this coming. Wow, thank you all so much. I love you!" Tawni said, letting Sonny say a couple words to everyone.

"In your face Mackenzie Falls! We won, you lost! We are WAY better then you, guys! We are the winners, you are the losers!" Sonny yelled. Chad's expression was, horrified.

Finally the night was over. Chad made it seem like nothing had happened. Like they were on their way to the awards, and that So Random hadn't won. That was crazy.

"Chad, are you ok? The awards was 10 minutes ago. We already saw who won. So Random won. Mackenzie Falls didn't win. I am sorry for my little freak out." Sonny apologized.

"Sonny, what are you talking about? Are you on something? Seriously, the awards is in 5 minutes. And, I promise not to rub it in your face when I win." Chad smiled, kissing Sonny's forehead.

"Chad, Mackenzie Falls, isn't going to win. So Random won the award. Please, you cant keep thinking like this. The award show is over." Sonny told him, calmly.

"Sonny are you ok? You keep saying that we have already had the Award show, and the thing that is really making me confused is that you say So Random won. Now I know it isn't true. Come on we are going to be late, I don't want to be late for the millionth time winning this award." Chad pulled Sonny into the building.

"Chad, do you want ice cream? I will buy it for you, if you come with me. Come on boy. You know you want it. Come on, this way." Sonny said, leading Chad in the opposite direction they were originally going in.

The next morning came quick, after convincing Chad that he didn't win the Tween Choice Award, and that So Random did. It took a lot of work, and even some tears. But the tears weren't from Sonny.

Chad came into the prop house, where Sonny was reading a magazine.

"Hey, my Winner babe! How is my lady today?" Chad asked, immediately sitting beside Sonny on the couch.

"So you cant hide that your sad about not winning. Because you cried, no you bawled last night, when I convinced you, that you didn't win, and that So Random did. And that is why I look horrendous today." Sonny said, putting her Magazine away.

"I am sorry, But I am still sad. I will never not be sad. But I am a big boy I can handle not being the center of attention once in a while. I hope." Chad sighed.

"And plus Chad, you will still some what be the center of attention. You will be with me, and I am at the center of attention. Which is totally awesome!" Sonny enthused.

"Yeah I guess in some twisted way I am still the center of attention. Thank you Sonny. You are the best girl friend I have ever had!" Chad kissed Sonny, on the cheek, and then hugged her.

"Awe, Chad that is so nice. You are the best, and only boy friend I have really had. One that commits to stuff, and actually is with me because he wants to be, unlike James Conroy. I hate that person!" Sonny said, hugging Chad, still.

"Yeah, he had you! That is mostly the reason I hate him. I have loved you since the first moment I seen you in the tea cup costume. But then I realised that you were part of the So Random's and I tired to not like you, but you were like my drug. I couldn't get rid of you." Chad smiled, kissing Sonny this time on the lips.

"You tried to not like me, just because of what show I was on?" Sonny asked, moving away a little bit.

"Well yeah, our two shows have had a rivalry forever. And I couldn't be caught dating the enemies Sonny Monroe. No matter how much I liked you." Chad explained, not liking where this conversation was going.

Sonny started to cry. "You could have been the better person. But your just like all the other stuck up holly wood actors. And how well did that little plan of your's go? Huh? Your dating me now, or at least you where." Sonny cried, getting up and leaving the prop house. Chad quickly got up and ran after her.

Nico and Grady stopped him. "Just let her go, if she loves you she will come back."


	3. Is it gonna be the end for Channy?

"Nico, I cant wait for that. I seriously don't know what I did. And I need to explain myself, even though I don't know what I did. You gotta let me go. I need her in my life, see I have been nice since me and Sonny have started dating. If you don't let me go get her back, we might become enemy's again. The choice is yours." Chad laughed, a little.

"Well, I. I don't know, Chad. I really like our friendship, but I don't like it that you hurt Sonny. That is unacceptable. Sonny is our friend, she will always over ride you. No matter if your rich, awesome. Or a dude. Sonny will always rank higher than you." Nico explained to Chad.

"Will you let me go make things right with her? Take it this way, if you don't and she is still mad, it will be your fault. Not mine. Choose wisely." Chad smiled his charming smile.

"How will it be our fault, Chad?" Nico asked, making a pretend Moustache on his face.

"Well, look at it this way." Chad began. "I tried to get to her, but you guys didn't let me. She would still be insanely sad, hence it would be your fault that she is still sad. I'd advice you to let me go make things right with her."

Nico looked at Grady. "You know man, he is right. We don't want Sonny to think it is our faults for her still being sad. Do we?" Nico asked.

Chad was enjoying this, mostly because he can fool Nico and Grady, with out really fooling them. Ha-ha, just so funny.

"Well Man, you are obviously the smarter one in this situation, you make the decision. But I would also advice we let him pass." Grady hinted.

"Yeah." Nico said, turning back to Chad.

"Now, Chad. We, me and Grady have decided to let you pass. We wouldn't want Sonny to be mad at us. And, well we like being your friend. Go make things right!" Nico told Chad. Chad raced passed them.

Chad ran down the hall, all the way to Sonny's dressing room. Chad knocked on the door. Sonny came to the door, opening it slightly. She had been crying.

"Chad, what do you want?"

"You."

Sonny's mouth fell open. "If you want me, then why do you always make the stupid decision's?" Sonny let him in.

"Because, I am a stupid Hollywood actor. We make stupid decisions under pressure. But, if it meant never seeing you again, I would ditch it all." Chad told her.

"You would ditch your life, for me?" Sonny asked.

"Yes. If it meant either having you, or the fame. I would pick you. No matter what. You would always be my choice. No matter what the benefits were." Chad told her.

"Then why did you, say you couldn't be caught dating, me?" Sonny asked. Tears falling freely.

"I don't know." Chad said. "But will you forgive me?"

Sonny took a deep breath. Sonny nodded. "Yeah. I can. I love you too much not to."

Chad and Sonny, were sitting at their usual table. When it happened. Everything of Mackenzie Falls was coming off. And in place of it, everything of So Random was going up. Chad looked at everything. All of the things he loved.

"Chad, are you going to be ok?" Sonny asked. "We can leave."

"No, I am good. I am just, umm I don't know." Chad said.

"Sonny, come over to the winner's table! You don't wanna sit with the loser!" Tawni called over to Sonny.

"Tawni I would like to sit with my boyfriend, who however is NOT a loser. He is with me, so he is not a loser." Sonny called back.

"Your loss." Tawni smirked taking a bite of her lobster.

And this was the time when Chad officially lost it. "That is supposed to be my Lobster! Not the So Random's! I am the real winner here! Not you!" Chad yelled for the entire room to hear.

"Chad, what are you talking about? I thought you were fine with my family being the winner's and not your's." Sonny said, grabbing his hand.

"No I am not ok with it! Sonny look around, there is no Mackenzie Falls poster! But, look at all of the So Random posters, they are everywhere. I am going to make this relationship, back to normal!" Chad said, storming out of the cafeteria.

Sonny walked over to Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora.

"Wow, he seems mad today." Tawni laughed.

"Tawni, shut up! You're the one who made this happen. So just go back to being your normal 'I don't care about anyone, except myself' self." Sonny yelled, walking away.

"What happened to her?" Tawni asked, once Sonny walked away.

"Tawni, you don't get it don't you? You never think about anyone except yourself. And Sonny has gotten fed up with it. And, so have I." Nico explained to her. "If I were you, I would become someone who isn't you." Everyone got up and left.

Suddenly everything that Tawni had dished to others, came right back to her. And, that my friends would be Karma. And Tawni, had no idea what Karma was. Oh great!

Tawni walked back to her Dressing Room. Hoping no one was there. But to her surprise, Sonny was there. I guess she has to tell Sonny the one thing she has never had to say in her entire life. That she is sorry.

"Sonny, I am verrrrrrrrrrrry S-s-s-s-s-s-or-ry." Tawni said, having difficulties with the S word.

"Did you just say your Sorry?" Sonny asked, immediately getting up.

"I tried, too. But yes." Sonny and Tawni smiled.

"And, I am sorry too. I never should have freaked out on you like that. I am deeply sorry too." Sonny apologized.

"Don't be sorry. If you wouldn't have freaked out on me like that, I would have never learnt how to tell someone I am sorry. And, for that I am thankful. And I am also thankful to have you as I friend." Tawni smiled, at her best friend.

"Thank you Tawni. I am also very thankful to have you as a friend, as well." Sonny hugged Tawni.

A little while later, Sonny was sitting in the prop house, and Chad came inside.

"Hey, my lady. You know how I said I would make us back to normal?" Chad asked, sitting beside Sonny.

"Yeah. Why?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I did it. I got the people to re-count the votes, and So Random actually didn't win. Mackenzie Falls did. See we are back to normal again." Chad enthused.

"You did what?" Sonny yelled. "Chad. Why would you do that?"

"For us, Sonny. We were better when I was, popular, and you were the no body. I just brought us back to normal." Chad told her.

"Yeah, that is totally like you. I cant believe you. You cant stand for just a little with you not in the spot light. It always has to be about you!" Sonny cried.

"Sonny, I did this for you. I did this for us. I didn't mean for it to hurt you." Chad told her.

"Well, congratulations, it did. We're done. Get out of my prop house. Now!" Sonny yelled, falling to the ground, with tears.


	4. Not Together Not Friends Not Anything

Tawni, and everyone else came into the prop house, and just saw Sonny crying her heart out. Tawni ran over to her best friend. "Sonny what happened?"

"I broke up with, Chad. This time for real." Sonny cried, putting her head back into her legs.

"Awe, honey. Why did you break up with him this time. You guys are Channy, the best couple in Hollywood." Tawni said. She didn't understand that Sonny would break up with the person that she actually loved.

"He told the people that counted the votes on who one the Tween Choice Awards, between us, and Mackenzie Falls, to re-count them. It turns out, that Mackenzie Falls actually won. I cant believe that he did that. He said that he did it because he wanted us to get back to normal. But, that turned horrible for his part, and for mine." Sonny explained, whipping a tear off of her eye.

"Oh, Sonny honey I am so sorry. But, you should know that Chad is standing right behind me. You need to talk to him." Tawni said, walking out with Nico, Grady and Zora.

Sonny stood up, looking right into Chad's blue-blue eyes.

"What do you want Chad. And please don't say me. Because I really don't need to hear that right now. I want the real reason why you are standing right in front of me." Sonny asked, sighing.

"To bad, Sonny the only reason I came here was because I want you. I will always want you. That will never change. Please Sonny you are my pride and joy. I love you, will you give me another chance?" Chad asked, putting everything he had into that speech.

"I am sorry Chad. I cant. You hurt me, and for that I cant go back to you. No matter what you do. We will never be Channy again. I sorry." Sonny cried running out of the prop house.

Why did things always have to screw up for Chad. That was horrible!

Sonny ran outside, and behind a tree. That, is where her and Chad always went to get away from drama. And that is where Sonny felt better. Even though it was where Sonny and Chad had one of their first dates. And, sadly their last date. Sonny began to cry. Crying about how she broke up with the person who gave her the best one year of her life! But, apparently she had to go there, because she felt best there. Sad.

After a little while Sonny came back into the studio. Everyone had been looking all over for her. Tawni ran up to Sonny. "Where were you?"

"Well, I will explain why I was a-wall." Sonny said. "You know how Chad came into the prop house? Well, he told me that he loved me, and that he only did what he did because he wanted things to go back to normal. But, I wasn't going to let him come back into my life, just because he said he loved me. So, I told him that we're never going to be a couple ever again. And I ran out. I ran to the place we had our first, and last date."

"Sonny, I hope you made the right decision. And, we will always we here for you if you wanna talk. We all love you, and when your sad, we're sad. Ect." Tawni hugged Sonny. Sonny began to cry, once again.

"Thank you, Tawni. I love you."

Chad once again came into the prop house. Nico and Grady both ganged up on him. "What do you want Chad? You already hurt Sonny, what do you wanna kill her with tears or something?" Nico asked.

Sonny walked up to them. "Nico, Grady it is ok. I can talk to him." Nico and Grady sat back down.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny asked, putting her arms, on her hips, and shifted from foot to foot.

"I am a total Idiot. Ok? I knew that you would never forgive me to do this, but I did it anyway. I guess my fame at the moment was more important than you. And I don't know how that could be. But I guess what I wanted to tell you, was that I am sorry. And, I hope that we can still be friends." Chad walked away, being said all he needed to say.

Sonny sat down. "It's amazing how he can make this have more pain then intended." Sonny cried. Why did he always have to do this. He knew that they were over, and now he was asking her to be his friend? That was stupid. He just made her have more pain then she wanted. Even though she didn't want any pain in the first place.

Tawni came over to Sonny. "Honey, everything will be ok. You will find someone better, someone who deserves you. Someone particularly not famous, because dating famous people can hurt sometimes. Come on, lets go get some ice cream, or yogurt, or even pizza. You don't need to be in here crying your eyes out till you die." Tawni encouraged.

Sonny nodded. "Your right. If he sees me sad, he will try and come back, and that will make me more sad. So I need to show him I am having the time of my life without him, and then he will just forget about me, and stop trying to get me back." Sonny said. As they went to the yogurt machine.

Everyone were sitting at their table. Being themselves. Being the So Random's. The goofy, weird So Random's. Sonny was sitting at the table when she got a text, from guess who… Chad.

_Sonny, maybe we can hang out. You know, that is what friends do._

Why was he making it so hard for her to enjoy herself without him?

Sonny didn't answer.

_Please, Sonny you have to talk to me. I thought we were going to be friends. But, friends usually talk to each other. Why aren't you replying?_

Sonny got fed up with it. _Chad, were not friends! You broke my heart. And I don't want anything to do with you. Now please stop texting me. Please. I want to get over you, not still love you. _

_Why was he making it so hard?_

"_Sonny, who were you texting?" Tawni asked, peeking over Sonny's shoulder._

"_Chad, I told him that I don't want anything to do with him anymore. Because he thought that we were 'friends'. So, now he wont bother me anymore. And, I gotta tell ya, I feel better already." Sonny smiled, deleting Chad's number from her phone. "I think this is really gonna work." _


	5. Together? I dont know

Sonny left the cafeteria. She got to the prop house when she ran into the person she least wanted to see. Chad.

"Chad, I thought my text message was clear. What do you want?" Sonny asked, getting up after she fell down because she bumped into Chad.

"I-uh-left my favourite sunglasses, here. From when we were dating." Chad said, trying to figure out why he was there, and not telling Sonny the real reason.

"Oh, really. Where were we when you lost your sunglasses?" Sonny asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"Um, our date was at the beach. And, they are my favourite sunglasses, and I miss them dearly." Chad told her.

"Well, Chad. Maybe go look at the beach and look for your sun glasses." Sonny suggested, starting to get annoyed.

"But, Sonny they are not at the beach. I already looked there. Now I want to look here, because I think they are actually here." Chad said.

"Well, Chad. If you cant find them maybe it is because they don't want to see you. And if you didn't do that to them maybe they wouldn't have broken up with you." Sonny cried. "Please, go. Your sunglasses don't even want to talk to you."

Chad walked away from the one girl he had always loved. But she will never love him anymore. Why did he have to be such a idiot?

"Why did he have to do this? I mean they are the best couple ever, and now they are broken up because of some stupid thing Chad did." Tawni said from the sidelines. "And, he made Sonny the opposite of herself, she used to be perky, and everything else. But now she is, sad and miserable. I cant stand this anymore."

"Tawni, we would love to help you make her not sad anymore, but she has to do this herself, we're not meddling in her personal or romantic life. She will never forgive you if you do so. But whatever hey, your Tawni Hart. You can do anything that you feel you wanna do. Well, that isn't us. And BTW Tawni you cant do anything you want." Nico said, as him and Grady both walked away.

Tawni looked at them, as they walked away. Wow, was that really what she was like? That was horrible. She was horrible. The way she has been treating people, and how they don't deserve to be treated that way, was just horrible. Tawni walked over to where Sonny was.

"Hey, that was funny. How Chad said he lost his sunglasses, when in fact his sunglasses were you. Wow, he has always been the funny person. If I were you, I would go back with him. People make mistakes. Obviously so does Chad, and yet you don't forgive him. That is just sad Sonny. And I thought you were nice, obviously I was wrong." And yet she is still being mean, wow is that what it is like to be famous? Wow.

"Tawni, why are you taking his side? And why are you making this my fault. None of this has been my fault! Your suppose to be on my side, not his. And, I thought best friends are suppose to make the hurt feel better, but obviously not, sense you are making me feel worse. Your telling me of all people that it was my fault that Chad broke up with me." Sonny yelled.

"Well, Sonny you gotta admit, it kinda is your fault. And I am on your side. I just don't want you feeling sad." Tawni told Sonny.

"Tawni you are trying to make me feel better? Wow, that is weird because apparently in your world making me feel better is telling me it was my fault for my boyfriend breaking up with me! That is ridiculous! And so are you!" Sonny cried, running out of the prop house. Wow, Tawni was being a real meanie.

Sonny ran into Nico and Grady. Sonny had been crying.

"Hey, Sonny. What did Tawni tell you?" Nico asked immediately.

"She said, that it was my fault for Chad breaking up with me. I thought she should be making me feel better, not worse. And, here is the worse part, she said that she was making me feel better, and yet she was telling me that it was MY fault for Chad breaking up with me." Sonny cried, once again. Wow, Sonny had been crying a lot today. Just one day, and many tears.

"We told her not to say anything to you." Nico sighed. "Are you ok? What did you say?"

"I told her that we're not friends anymore. Well not really, but I meant it. I cant believe she of all people would say that. I would understand if you or Grady, or even Zora said that. But not Tawni. She is or was my best friend. Not the person who makes me feel worse in the time of need." Sonny explained to them.

"Sonny we would never do anything to hurt you. And, we would defiantly never tell you it was your fault that Chad broke up with you. Tawni, well she has no heart, and she never has. She was raised by never being polite, and well mean. Are you sure your ok?" Nico explained.

"Yeah, I think I am good. I am just gonna go into my dressing room, and if you see Tawni tell her to come into the dressing room, I have to tell her for once and for all that we are no longer best friends." Sonny said.

"Will do, Sonny. She deserves it." Nico smiled, as him and Nico, and Sonny went different ways. Them going to get food, like normal. And Sonny going into her dressing room, Like many times earlier today. And I gotta tell ya it was a lot.

Nico and Grady, like they planned ran into Tawni.

"Tawn, go find Sonny. She has to tell you something, and brace yourself, you may not like it. But she has given this a lot of thought, and you gave her no choice." Nico told Tawni, who walked passed them. Clearly not wanting to talk to them. "Tawni, she wants you, and needs to talk to you. No matter what you think."

"Nico I don't wanna talk to Sonny, I know what she will say. And I don't want us to not be friends, we are best friends. I don't want that to go down the drain." Tawni cried.

"Sonny doesn't care. She is going to tell you no matter if she has to find you yourself. She is gonna tell you no matter what it takes." Nico said, and him and Grady walked away from a speechless Tawni.

Tawni decided to go find Sonny. Tawni walked right up to Sonny. Sonny walked up to Tawni, obviously she had been crying. Tawni started to cry, knowing exactly what Sonny was going to say.

"Tawni, I know you don't want to hear this, but I have to tell you. You had hurt me Tawni. You said that is was my fault for Chad breaking up with me, and that is going over the line. I am sorry for saying this but we are not friends anymore. We are not best friends, nothing. You lost that right." Sonny cried, running out of her dressing room. Tawni couldn't believe what she had done, it was the worst thing she could have ever done. While Sonny was running she ran into Chad, again!

"What do you want, Chad?" Sonny asked, sighing. Sonny tried to stop her tears, but it didn't work, they just kept coming.

"Sonny are you crying? Is it still about the break-up? If it is, I am so sorry. What happened?" Chad asked worried for Sonny, the girl he had only really liked.

"And you care?" Sonny asked, shifting from foot to foot. More and more tears kept coming, making Sonny feel like running away, but she couldn't run from Chad again, it would make it worse.

"Sonny I always care about you. I have never not cared about you. And you do realise that I will keep saying I am sorry until you give me second chance. Sonny I am so sorry, I make stupid decisions, it is what I do, but I know what I did and I try to make it better. And I will work even harder with you. I love you." Chad confessed.

Sonny looked at him teary eyed. "You love me?"

"Yes. All the way. There is never going to be a time when I wont love you. Sonny you're my life. And I will never be able to live without you." Chad told her.

"Why do you always have to make it so hard for me? Me and Tawni aren't friends anymore, I don't have a boyfriend. I don't have anyone. And you telling me you love me is going to make it much harder to bare." Sonny cried.

"Do you love me?" Chad asked. Tears also falling freely.

"Yes." Sonny sighed.

"Please give me another chance. I will never do anything to you ever again. Please. I promise. I love you too much." Chad told Sonny, pulling her close.

"Fine. I will give you another chance. Only one. No more after that." Sonny said, walking away from him. Again.

Sonny ran into Nico and Grady. "Hey Nico, Grady. What's up?" Sonny asked, her two show mates.

"Hey Sonny. You look happy, did Tawni not come?" Nico asked.

"Ya she did. Me and Chad got back together. But if anything else happens, were not going to get back together." Sonny explained.

"Awe, Sonny. Congratulations!" Nico congratulated Sonny.

"Really, thank you. And I know you talked to Tawni, and I thank you for that. But it wasn't your battle to fight, I am sorry but don't try and fight my battles again, ok?" Sonny told them.

"Ok, Sonny, and we are sorry. We will never try to fight your battles ever again. Unless you ask us too." Nick said, obviously trying to hint at something.

"Yes, unless I ask you to. Then if I do, you can help me fight my battles. But only then, but I have to go. See you guys later, in rehearsals." Sonny said, waving as she went away.


	6. The Most Memorable Moment Ever

"_Hey Sonny, it is me Chad. I don't know if you deleted my number from your phone, when you broke up with me. Text me back when you get this. I love you." _Chad sent the message to Sonny's phone, and waited for her to reply.

"_Hey Chad, and no I didn't delete it. I don't know why I didn't though. What's on your mind?" _Sonny sent, walking out of her small little apartment she shared with her mom: well until Sonny turned 18 of course. I got into my car and drove to 'So Random' to get ready for the show later tonight. I heard my phone buzz, I couldn't get to it, because of course I was driving. Safe driver here. (pointing to me). Once I parked my car I checked my phone, there were three missed messages. And, all from different people. This gotta be fun. First one from Chad: _I want a date._ It said simply. Wow, it was so important, and it was. It felt so good to have Chad back. Second one from Tawni: _Hey are you almost here? Everyone is waiting to rehearse. And you're the lead role in it. _I sighed, going to look at my next text message. It was from JAMES! _Hello babe. Do you remember me? HAHA! Text me back when you get this. We have to catch up, and maybe a date? And don't worry. I have changed. _

I was furious, I got out of the car and walked into Stage Number 2.

Tawni raced towards me. She practically flung herself onto me. I stood back, making sure I didn't fall. 'Cause I couldn't risk getting hurt.

"Tawni! Get away from me! Do you not remember, we're not friends anymore! Just go away." I yelling walking in the opposite direction. Did she think I just forgot? If so, that was the most stupidest thing I have ever heard of.. Chad stopped me. Obviously he had seen the entire thing. Oh great. Here comes worried for me boyfriend.

"Hey, Sonny what was that about? You and Tawni aren't friends anymore?" Chad asked. I nodded, sighing. "What else did I miss?" I chuckled a little to myself.

"A lot. Can I have a comforting, little boyfriend type hug that all you men seem to do very well?" I asked, sighing, more and more. Wow, I am awesome!

_Chad pulled me into a warm, and soft embrace. Making me feel so much better. And, the hug, was an 'I'm guilty' hug too. _

"_I love you Chad." I told him, kissing his lips softly. _

_A ran to my stage, late for the last rehearsal. I was going to get crap. _

_Marshal ran up to me when I entered the stage door. "Where have you been? I send Tawni to come get you, and she never came back with you." Marshal said, pretty much hyperventilating. _

"_Marshal it is ok. Me and Tawni aren't friends anymore, and I was with Chad. We are back together again. Are you ok? I am here now, we can rehearse." I told him, trying to calm him down. _

"_We cant rehearse until Tawni is here! If you guys mess up, it will be my mess up. If it is my mess up, they might CAN me. I cant get fired." Marshal said, grabbing a brown lunch bag, and started breathing into it, making it get bigger then smaller, many times. _

_I walked away from Marshal. I couldn't get anymore annoyed then I was right now. Unless… I walked up to Nico and Grady, they smiled at my presence. _

"_Hey." I greeted them giving them an annoyed face. _

"_You didn't have to wait here with him while Tawni was going to get you. It was madness." Zora walked up. _

"_Yes it was. I am usually not annoyed, I was so annoyed today! What that man can come up with under pressure is amazing." Zora told me, walking closer, giving me and annoyed glare. _

"_Well, you didn't break-up with your boyfriend, and then break-up with your best friend, and then get back together with your boyfriend, and then your best friend, pretend like nothing happened between you guys. I think I am more annoyed right now." I told them. "Oh, and then listening to Marshall over there rant about getting fired. I don't even know how that came into the conversation." _

"_Ok, you win in this part. But not in another part. You will see." Zora giggled, walking over to the yelling, hyperventilating Marshall. _

"_Oh, Marshall, everything will be ok. You wont get fired after one bad show. Or will you? Opps." Zora laughed walking off of the set. He fell to the floor. Everyone started to laugh. _

_Chad ran into the set, running towards me. He couldn't stop running and he knocked me over. Everyone gasped when it happened. Chad was on top of me, and he was bleeding! And unconscious! Nico and Grady rushed to our sides, getting Chad off of me. I got up, checking to see for a pulse. Luckily there was one. Marshall, finally over his hissy fit called 911. _

_A couple minutes later, paramedics rushed onto the stage. Putting Chad onto a gurney, I went with him. Seeing he was my BOYFRIEND. _

_As I walked out of the building Tawni was walking in, with a horrified face. She all of a sudden ran over to the stage where Nico, Grady, Zora, and Marshall were. "What happened?" Was all she could say. There was no answer, from either of them. _

"_WHAT HAPPENED?" Tawni yelled. She had never yelled like that before. It was a first and hopefully last time thing. Tawni started to cry, scaring every part of her body. _

_Marshall sighed. "it is nothing. Ok. The show is cancelled. Every one go to your dressing rooms. I will inform the fans." Everyone got up, and walked to their dressing rooms, sighing the entire way there. _

_Meanwhile, up at the hospital, Sonny was sitting in the waiting room to hear hopefully good news on how Chad is doing. It had been a while since she had seen the doctor: Dr. Martinez. I was starting to get fairly scared. Until I saw Dr. Martinez. My heart slowed down a little bit. She sat beside me. _

"_Is he ok?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes. _

_Dr. Martinez sighed, looking at the ground. "He is fine. Sorda." She began. My heart speed started to go more faster, as I started to sweat. Tears falling freely down my cheeks. "You didn't let me finish." She smiled. "Anyway, he is fine. He will have a headache for a while. But, when he was running towards you, there was this thing right before you head. When he bumped into you, he hit his head on that, pretty hard. Causing bleeding. But he will certainly be fine." Dr. Martinez told me, softly. _

"_Can I go see him?" I asked, her. _

"_Yes, he asked to see you. Something about a date." she said, standing up starting to walk away. _

"_Wait." I said, she turned to look at me. "Will we be able to go on a date today?" Hopefully she said yes. I waiting for her to answer me. _

"_Sure. But, if he experiences any pain in his head, you guys must leave immediately, and come to the hospital. Ok?" She told me. I nodded. I walked to his room, looking at him sweetly. He smiled. _

_I entered the room, and sat down on a chair beside his bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked, kissing him softly. _

"_Good. I am sorry." He said, wincing a little in pain. "Don't worry, it is normal to feel a sharp pain every little while. Don't be worried." _

"_Ok. And what are you sorry for? If I would have been able to support your weight you wouldn't have fallen." I told him, confusedly. _

"_No. Don't blame yourself on this. I was running over to you, and I wasn't paying attention, and I couldn't stop. Don't blame yourself, honey. I love you." Chad told her, soothingly. _

"_Fine. Oh, and we are going on a date tonight. In a half an hour. I already asked if it was ok, Dr. Martinez said it was fine if we went out tonight. So, get dressed and we are going. Love you. I will wait for you in the waiting room." I told them, leaving the room before he could try and protest. _

_A little while later Chad came into the waiting room, he smiled at me then turned before coming towards me. He motioned for me to stay there. What was he doing? I waited patiently for him again, finally I saw him start to walk back over to me. I smiled, even though I was really confused inside. Chad took my hand, and we left the hospital. I couldn't stop looking at him, I don't even think he noticed me looking at him. _

"_Is everything ok, Sonny?" Chad asked, obviously annoyed. _

"_Yeah." _

"_Your confused." Chad said. "Because I walked away when I was coming towards you, aren't you?" _

"_Yes. Why did you do that?" I asked, him. He looked at me, smiling. _

"_To get you something." He smiled, kissing me on the cheek. _

"_To get me what?" I asked, suspiciously. _

"_This." He held out a small box. "I left the hospital going out a different door, going to the Rings, and Necklaces store across the street. And I got you this. A 'I'm sorry gift.'" He opened it in his hands to show a beautiful white with little diamond ring in a box. I gasped. _

"_It isn't much, and I know that, but it is what I thought you would like more. And, those aren't diamonds. Although they look like them, they are your's and mine birthstone. We were born in the same month. And I hope to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise that someday I will marry you. And, I promise I will never make another stupid decision ever again." Chad took my hand, he slipped the ring onto my finger. I started to cry. He caught a tear with his finger, and kissed me, passionately. Then he started to caress my cheek. It was the most memorable moment I will ever have with him. And I loved it. _


	7. Best Boyfriend Ever!

After mine and Chad's date that night he drove me home. I couldn't stop looking at my ring, it was the best thing I could have ever done that evening. When I walked through the door, my mom stopped in mid walk, to stare at me. I was humming, and singing. "What's going on with you?" She asked, concerned, walking over to me. I held out my hand showing my mom the ring Chad bought me. She gasped.

"Chad?"

I nodded. "He bought me I'm sorry ring," I said, in a sing-song voice. My mom smiled at me.

"Go to bed." She said, pushing me to my room. I was in such a good mood, that I could care what she made me do. Heck I would clean the entire apartment, and wouldn't care.

I got dressed and laid my head on my pillow, and slowly falling into a deep, deep slumber. Chad was all I could think about right now. Well, and the wonderful ring he bought me.

Ten hours later, Mom walked into my room. It was nine o'clock, and she was waking me up! Come on mom! She shook me until I woke up, but seeing how it was me it was almost instantly that I woke up. "What do you want mom? I was kinda sleeping soundly. I thought parents didn't usually wake their kids up when there sleeping. It would be to much work." I said, rubbing my eyes to stay open.

"Most of the time that is true, until they are teenagers, then us parents want them up as soon as possible. But that is not MY reason for waking you up. Chad's here. If you want to stay in bed, I can tell him that your sleeping and to maybe probably come back later." Mom teased me. My head jerked up, and I pushed my mom out the door to get changed. Chad starred at Mom, weirdly. "Is she coming or should I come back a different time?"

"She is just getting dressed, come in." she said, gesturing to the couch. Chad came in and took a seat on the couch. A little while later, I jumped out of my room, walking over to Chad. He looked at me, in amazement.

"Wow. Every time I see you I fall back in love with you even more." Chad smiled. "I love you Sonny Monroe." I blushed, as he caressed my cheek. And, the entire time MOM was watching us.

Finally she spoke. "Ok, are you guys going to leave or am I going to have to watched this for the rest of the day?" I jumped when she spoke. Me and Chad ran out of the door. He looked at my hand, which had the ring on it.

We got into the car, and drove to a nice cute little Café, where we were going to have a yummy break-fast before doing whatever Chad had planned for us today. He came around the car to open the door for me. "Wow, such a nobleman." I said, giving him a quick light kiss. He kissed me back, as we made it into the café. There were a few open tables. We chose the one by the window. (in the corner, so people wouldn't recognize us). A nice young lady came up to us.

"Hello." She greeted. "How may I be assistance? What would you two like for a drink? Menus?" She asked, getting out her note pad.

"Yes, we would like menus. And, can I get a iced tea. And, he would like a lemonade, please." I said politely, as she walked away with our order. I smiled at Chad. He kissed me. I hugged him back. She came back with Menus, and our drinks. "Thank you." I smiled.

After we were done eating Chad drove us to the park. I always loved walking around the park, it was so nice and peaceful. Chad took me to a bench and we sat down, enjoying the view. I have never been to this part of the park before, frankly I didn't even know it existed. It was on top of a hill, and the view was incredible. I could see all of Hollywood, Chad looked at me. I smiled. "Wow, Chad how did you find this place. It is incredible. I love it, thank you for taking me here." I said, cuddling up to him, leaning against him. "Well we could just say I have talent. But the one thing I don't know how I did. Was get somebody as wonderful as you. Your wonderful, and I am a jerk. How did I get you?" Chad asked, looking into my brown eyes.

"That was kinda what I was thinking. How did I end up with the 'greatest actor of our generation?' I am a girl from the small town of Wisconsin. I was a nobody until I came here. I met you, I became to feel good about myself, and we started dating. That is a fairytale, not real life stuff. I don't know." I explained.

"Sonny your more then what you put yourself up to be. Your, wonderful. I don't know how you were treated back in Wisconsin. But, your way to special to be a nobody. I wish I would have known this earlier, but I love you Sonny. I will never stop loving you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am sorry, for the way I treated you before. I promise that will never ever happen again." Chad told me. I felt a small tear rolling down my cheek. I looked into Chad's eyes, his blue, blue eyes. They were the most wonderful things I have ever laid eyes on. I smiled.

"I love you too, Chad. Always and Forever." Chad started to kiss me more passionately then he had ever before. We stayed like that for a while. Taking in everything that we ever have, and it was the most wonderful thing we could have done. Taking in the view, everything. Just the part of being together was wonderful. And loving each other until it was physically possible to love each other anymore. I wish we could stay here for the rest of entirnity, the love we have for each other is the best thing we have. Not the friendship, the love. And, I wanted it to stay like this. Nothing would happen. Love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the last chapter. I know this story waas a short one. I just didnt have anything else i could do with it. Had no idea. If i geet enough reivews to make a sequel, then i will make one. But only if i get enough reviews. So, review away! And thank you all so much for reading my story. And a special shout out to:**

**iStemiFan1: Thank you for being my first and only reviewer. It meant a lot to me. It would also be awesome if you would read/review some of my other stories. Thank you once again. **


End file.
